


superstar

by osakiss



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Deaf Logan Sanders, Hispanic Roman, M/M, Mutual Pining, background anxceit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakiss/pseuds/osakiss
Summary: Logan has a giant crush on Roman Perez.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 17
Kudos: 40





	superstar

Logan hid behind the wall, staring at Roman Perez. The boy’s beautiful brown locks flowing, his plush lips moving as he spoke to his companions, Virgil and Patton. Roman wore the school’s “female” uniform, mainly because he liked skirts. Logan really respected that, and respected his very pretty legs as well. Roman was just such a pretty boy. Logan could feel the blush creeping up on his face, his face contorting into a mushy smile. Behind him was Janus, who seemed tired. Janus placed his hand on Logan’s shoulder, effectively cutting off the boy’s train of thought.

 _You know Lo,_ Janus started off. _You could just confess to him._

Logan shook his head violently, waving his hands in front of him to express it further how much he did not want to do that. Janus simply sighed and placed his head on Logan’s shoulder.

 _Let’s go back to staring, I’m really likin’ the way Virgil looks today._ Janus signed. Logan nodded softly and smiled slightly. He turned his attention to Roman, who was freaking about Logan to Virgil and Patton.

“He’s cute! And really smart! He got a 100 on the science test.” Roman gushed. Patton nodded solemnly, and Virgil spoke up.

“I understand that you like him, but are you sure he’s the one? We’re only 12, I just think you shouldn’t rush into it.” He muttered. Roman looked at him before making a flapping motion in front of his face, as if to say ‘no worries’.

“It’s whatever, Virgil. Gotta kiss a bunch of frogs before your find your prince.” Roman smirked, “Let’s see if Logan is my prince after all.” 

Patton beamed, squishing Roman’s cheeks. “He’s not wrong, you know.” Patton said. “But anyway! Roman, shouldn’t you just ask him out?”

Roman flushed. “I’m getting to that!” he said, indignantly. Roman pouted and crossed his arms, a blush appearing on his face. Logan watched in awe.

Logan turned to Janus and signed to him. _I wonder what got him to pout like that. He looks so cute!_ Logan was unable to see read their lips, so he was left in confusion as to what got Roman as flustered as he was. Janus covered his mouth with his hand and giggled before signing to Logan that it was a secret. Suddenly, he sees Roman making his way to Logan. Janus grabbed Logan’s hand and pulled him backward, trying to prevent from Roman figuring out Logan was watching him. He would be humiliated, and a humiliated Logan is never fun to deal with.

Roman approached them, seeing the way their hands were intertwined. 

“I guess they’re together…” he whispered under his breath. Roman was slightly disappointed, but would confess nonetheless. 

“Hey, can I talk to Logan for a second?” Roman asked Janus.

“I don’t know, can you? Ask him yourself.” Janus puffed. Logan read his lips and elbowed him in the stomach. 

“Oh! Uhm, I don’t know sign language…” Roman scratched his cheek, his eyes downcast while a blush crept up on his face. Maybe he should’ve planned this out better, or came when he could actually communicate with Logan.

Logan pulled out his notepad from his back pocket. 

_‘That’s quite alright. I can read lips, and you can read the words I write on this here notepad.’_ Logan wrote, a small smile appearing on his face.

“Who said he could read well- ACK!” Janus was starting to regret his life choices.

Roman tilted his head. “Is that a yes?” he asked.

Logan nodded, and Roman beamed. As they were making their way to the bathroom, as that’s where all important conversations in middle school took place , _duh_ , they heard Janus scream-asking for Roman to put in a good word for him to Virgil. How subtle of him.

Once they arrived at the sacred location, Roman looked down at their hands and flushed a bright red. Here goes nothing… he thinks.

“Logan, I like-like you! I know you’re with Janus, and I’m sorry, I just wanted to let you know!” Roman had ducked his head in the hole their arms had made, not bothering to look up. Until, that is, Logan let go of him and started writing on his notepad. Roman kept his head down, bracing himself for rejection. A slight knock on his head made him look up, Logan’s bright red face in view. His eyebrows making him look what Roman would describe as angry, but his lips pursed up. All in all, adorable. 

_‘You dunce. Where did you get the idea that Janus gay-for-Virgil was with me? Unless you were thinking of polyamory, in which case very progressive of you, Roman. But no, he is simply my best friend. I like-like you too, Roman.’_

Roman gasped and hugged Logan, but let go immediately. 

“Sorry, sorry! Are you okay with hugs? Gosh, I’m sorry. I was so excited. I like so much oh heck I’m so-”

Logan interrupted him with another hit to the head, smirking. The blush was still heavily present. Roman grabbed his hand and head out of the bathroom with him, smiling the entire way. Time to announce they were boyfriends.


End file.
